


Ascension - (A Simon Lewis fanfic)

by ShanLucifan



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanLucifan/pseuds/ShanLucifan
Summary: It's finally time for Simon to ascend. This was originally written a few days after City of Heavenly Fire was released.





	1. Today's the day

"Wow, look at you." 

The voice came from behind him. The soft, loveable, pleasant feminine voice that he'd heard many times before. The voice that he could listen to all day,  every day. The voice that he  _had_  listened to all day every day, many times before.  

Simon Lewis was stood in front of the mirror, frantic about his attire, trying to make sure he looked perfect. Still looking in the mirror, he could see the reflection of the girl stood behind him, leaning against the door frames. His face lit up. 

"Clary," was all he needed to say. She smiled back at him and walked towards him. His memories had been returning to him over the last few months, but his affections for this girl, this wonderful, precious girl right infront of him, had all returned. They weren't romantic feelings, they were the feelings one had for someone who was your best friend and your sister all at once. 

He turned from the mirror and looked at Clary, who was looking back up at him with such love and pride in her eyes. She started straightening his tie. "Anyone would think you were getting married," she said with a wink. 

"Haha, very funny," he replied, "Not quite yet. Maybe, if I survive today, we can think about it." 

"You will survive. Of course you will. After everything you've done, there is no way you won't survive today."

"I was a vampire through most of that, though."

"Like that matters. Yeah sure your strength and senses were fantastic but even with a non-beating heart, it was one of the biggest hearts anyone could have. Especially for a vampire." She winked again. Simon smiled, but it was a weak, almost forced smile. Clary frowned. "Simon, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? 100% sure? Are you sure you're ready to leave your family?"

"I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything. Besides, incase you forgot, my mom had already kicked me out once and declared me legally dead, so what does it matter, really?"

"But your sister..."

"She'll be okay. Besides, now that my memories are coming back, I won't ever be able to lead a normal life again. My life is in the Shadow World and it always will be." 

"Pfft, who wants a normal life anyways?" Clary laughed. Simon grinned. "Have you decided on a Shadowhunter name to take up yet?"

"Hmm. No. I don't want to take up Lightwood, because I'll never  _be_  a Lightwood, and I don't think Jace would appreciate me choosing  _Herondale_ , either. I'm sure I'll think of something before we get there. What about you, anyways? Are you ready to become a Herondale?"

"Ha. I can't wait to become a Herondale. I know I've used 'Fray' all of my life...but it just doesn't feel right anymore. I'm a Morgenstern now. That's what everyone has been calling me. Clary Morgenstern.  I'll always be known as ' _Valentine's Daughter_ ' but maybe, once I'm a Herondale, maybe people will start to see me as just Clary."

Simon smiled again. "Clary Herondale, the girl who defeated her father, Valentine, and her brother, Sebastian, and saved the world! Clary Herondale, the heroine." Clary smiled again, but this time there was a deep sadness in her eyes. The sadness of gaining and losing the brother she'd always wanted as soon as she got him. "Sorry, Clary, I didn't mean..."

"I know," she said softly, and gently stroked his cheek, "Are you ready? Everyone's waiting to leave and Magnus is getting impatient waiting to open the portal." 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." 

They left Simon's room and went to meet everyone outside the Institute. As soon as they got outside, Magnus started to open up a portal. Maryse went through first, and then, after kissing Magnus on the cheek, Alec followed her. Jocelyn and Luke went through next. Jace stood waiting for Clary, who squeezed Simon's hand, smiled, nodded and then went to join Jace. Jace went through the portal, and then Clary. Simon stood staring at the portal, terrified. 

"Simon? Are you alright?" Isabelle said. She took his hand. "Why do you look so petrified? You've used portals before."

'It's not that," Simon replied, "It's just...it's weird. This will be my third time going to Idris. Twice as a Downworlder and now as a mundane. Two things Shadowhunters look down on. It's just weird."

"But you won't leave as a mundane. Besides, nobody looks down on you now.  _Everyone_  knows what you did for the Nephilim, and nobody will  _ever_  forget that. Why do you think a lot of people are coming today? Gods, half of Alicante is coming!" 

"If I survive..." he said, with a lot of uncertainty in his voice. 

"Simon. Simon, look at me.  _Look_  at me," Izzy said, cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You will survive. Not everyone is cut out to be a Shadowhunter, and some mundanes have died in the past, but not you. Not you. You will survive this, because you are the strongest mundane I've ever known. You know more about our world than any mundane I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. You're going to do this." 

Simon let the words sink in. Not just the words, but the way Isabelle said it too. She had such certainty, such absolute faith that he was going to survive it that he had starting believing it himself. He looked straight at her, straight in to her eyes, and he knew, right there and then, that everything was going to be okay. She let go of his face, and dropped her hands so that he could take hold of them. They walked towards the portal. 

" _Finally,"_   Magnus said, "Now hurry up and get through, it's starting to weaken me."

"Sorry," Simon mumbled. He took a deep breath, and then stepped through. 


	2. Time to ascend

 Simon looked around, taking in the sights. He'd been here before, he knew what everything looked like and where everything was, but it felt so different, like everything had changed. Everyone had already gone inside except for him, Clary and Isabelle. 

"What if they change their minds at the last minute?" he said. 

"Simon, they won't," Isabelle said. 

"Why are you even thinking that?" Clary said.

"Because I used to be a vampire..."

"A vampire that helped save the Nephilim. We've been over this. Come on, we better hurry up and go inside or they  _might_  change their mind!" Isabelle said. They walked in to the Council room and every single pair of eyes rested on them. Clary felt Simon stiffen beside her. She looked at him. He was about to take a step backwards when she nudged him, encouraging him to walk forwards, not backwards. She and Isabelle went and sat in the seats that had been saved for them, right next to each other between Jace and Alec. It had previously been agreed because, with the exception of Simon, they were the ones that would be most affected by the outcome of today and needed to support each other. 

Simon noticed that more than half of the population of Alicante was here, and a few other Shadowhunters from different Institutes. He looked around and noticed a bunch of small Shadowhunters all sat near the front with their uncle, Arthur. One of the smaller Shadowhunters, Emma Carstairs, smiled at him and waved. Simon smiled back. 

"Simon Lewis, please step forward," The Consul, Jia, said. He did. There were two Silent Brothers stood either side of Jia. "Shadowhunters, and warlocks," she said, nodding her head in the direction of Magnus, "We gather here today for the Ascension of the mundane Simon Lewis, who as a vampire, played a very large part in the defeat of Sebastian Morgernstern." Clary flinched. 

"He sacrificed his immortality and his memories so that his friends, some of our Nephilim children, and Magnus Bane, may return to Idris safely. As we are all aware, Magnus has been successful in returning some of his memories, and other memories are returning naturally. He is fully aware of the Shadow World, and has been studying our way of life for the past 3 months, as well as going through intense physical training thanks to the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute. Before we go any further, are there any Shadowhunters here today against the Ascension of the mundane Simon Lewis?" 

Not a single hand was raised, or a single voice heard. Simon let out the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding. Clary and Isabelle squeezed each other's hands. Clary was so nervous that she felt sick. 

"Very well. Simon, please enter the circles."

Simon looked down. There, on the ground, was a great double circle. In the space between the circles were runes: runes of binding, runes of knowledge, runes of skill and craft, and the runes that symbolized Simon's name. He stepped forward in to the centre of the double circle. 

"Before we officially start, have you chosen a Shadowhunter name to take as your own, or have you thought of one yourself?" 

He opened his mouth to speak, but realised he couldn't. He hadn't thought of a name of his own, and he hadn't decided on an already existing Shadowhunter name either. He bit his lip nervously. He glanced around the room, taking in the faces of all the Shadowhunters, and then his eyes fell on one particular Shadowhunter. A familiar female. She was looking at him intently, and he looked back at her. He turned back around to face the Consul. 

"I have, Consul."

"Make sure it is definitely one that you want, as you will not be able to change it. Once you have decided, it is yours for life."

"I am certain, Consul. This is the name that I wish to carry for the rest of my life."

"Very well. What name shall it be?"

Simon looked up at her, with a smile on his face. A genuine, happy smile. His lips parted and he spoke the name, with a lot of love in his voice.

"Fairchild."

He heard the gasp. One, very loud gasp, and he knew straight away who it belong to. He turned around and looked straight at Jocelyn. She had a hand over her mouth and, although he wasn't a vampire with extraordinary sight anymore, he could see the tears in her eyes. He smiled at her, a smile only a son could give his mother, and turned back around. Jia smiled at him.

"Kneel please." He did. Jia walked over and stood infront of him, wearing red Consul robes, with various runes on it. She held the Mortal Cup in her hands. "Simon Lewis, please take the Mortal Cup." Simon reached up and took the Cup with both hands. The room was so silent he could hear his heart beating, which was quite pleasant now that he had his memories back and could remember when he couldn't hear it beating, because he was undead. Jia spoke again.

"Do you swear, Simon Lewis, to forsake the mundane world and follow the path of the Shadowhunter? Will you take into yourself the blood of the Angel Raziel and honor that blood? Do you swear to serve the Clave, to follow the Law as set forth by the Covenant, and to obey the word of the Council? Will you defend that which is human and mortal, knowing that for your service there will be no recompense and no thanks but honor?"

"I swear," Simon said. 

"Can you be a shield for the weak, a light in the dark, a truth among falsehoods, a tower in the flood, an eye to see when all others are blind?"

"I can." 

"And when you are dead, will you give up your body to the Nephilim to be burned, so that your ashes may be used to build the City of Bones?"

"I will."

"Then drink from the Mortal Cup," Jia said. Simon looked down at the Cup. He managed to stop his hands from shaking. This was the part he was scared for the most, the part that he may not survive. If he was deemed untrained and unworthy, he would not get out of this alive. He took another deep breath, closed his eyes, put the Cup to his lips, and drank. 

Clary and Isabelle were squeezing each other's hands so tightly they were turning blue. Clary had also gripped Jace's arm, so tightly she was about to draw blood. Everyone in the room was holding their breath, terrified that it may not work, but confident that it would be he was most definitely worthy. 

The circle that surrounded Simon and Jia flared up once with a cold, blue-wight light, obscuring them both. Clary and Isabelle had both stood up. All of the colour from their faces had drained and they both felt as though their heart was in their throat, threatening to make them throw up.  When the light faded, Simon was unharmed. There was a strange glow surrounding the Cup. Simon gave it back to Jia, his hands shaking, and he was laughing nervously. "I- I'm alive. Did I do it?"

Jia smiled and nodded, once. "You are now Nephilim. I name you Simon Fairchild, child of the Nephilim, protector of the mortals. Arise, Simon Fairchild." Simon stood, but did not dare take his eyes off the Consul. He wasn't even aware of the cheering around the room. Everyone was on their feet, shouting, whistling, some chanting, 'Simon! Simon! Simon!' and others hugging each other. "Congratulations Simon. May you serve us well." 

Jia walked away, and suddenly Simon was flocked by everyone he loved most. Clary and Isabelle had jumped at him, and both wrapped their arms around him, practically crushing him. Jocelyn and Luke and Alec and Magnus and Jace were surrounding them too, aswell as little Emma Carstairs. Simon was so overwhelmed that he started crying. The tears just rolled down his face. He didn't even try to hide it. 


	3. Simon Fairchild, son of the Nephilim

After all of the hype had died down, and everyone had come over to shake Simon's hand and congratulate him, the Shadowhunters started to spill out of the doors of the Council room and eventually it was only the New York lot left behind. The vibe in the air was such a fantastic, positive vibe that it was hard to believe that all of them had nearly died less than a year ago. 

"Right!" shouted Luke, "We'd best get going and get ready for the party!"

"Party?" Simon said, sounding confused. 

"Yes, the party," Luke replied. "The party to celebrate your Ascension."

"I thought Shadowhunters didn't bother having a party after an Ascension anymore?" Alec said.

"Well, they do now. Simon is the first to Ascend. The great and mighty Simon Fairchild, the vampire saviour of the Nephilim. Now  _that's_  something worth partying for," Luke said with a teasing laugh, "Come on everyone, let's get going."

Luke started to round everyone up and herded them out of the doors, leaving only Simon and Jocelyn behind. When the doors had shut, Jocelyn turned to face Simon. Her smile was such a wonderful thing to see, after so much hurt she'd been through, and it made Simon smile back at her. She took one of his hands in hers, and rested her other hand on top of it. 

"Simon Fairchild, hm?" she said, "Why? Why did you choose Fairchild?" 

Simon looked at her, and he saw nothing but love in her eyes. "Because...because... I guess it's because out of all the memories that have been returning to me, nearly all of them are of you and Clary. A lot of my memories from the Shadow World have been coming back to me as I've been studying, and I can remember a lot of what's happened to us all, but I look at you and I _know_ , I can  _feel_ , that I've known you my whole life. I  _know_  that when I wasn't at home with my mom, I was at your home with you and Clary, and Luke."

"I  _know_ that you were just a big a part of my upbringing as my mom was, _and_  you didn't shut me out and declare me legally dead when I became a vampire. Even with missing memories, and vague recollections of some memories, whenever I look at you, I can  _feel_  that you've always been there for me. I can feel it in my heart." He looked down. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and knew that he was blushing. He wasn't used to being sentimental, especially towards Jocelyn. 

"Is that the only reason?" Jocelyn said. Her voice was sweet. It was always sweet. So soothing, so caring, a voice that could make anyone feel at ease. He knew that Clary had gotten that from her, because it certainly wasn't from Valentine. 

Simon looked up again. "Clary... Clary is the sister Rebecca should have been. I'm not saying Rebecca is a bad sister, because she wasn't, and I love her a lot, she just...she's never been  _Clary_.  And I thought, well, maybe, seeing as I no longer have a mom, and Clary is already basically my sister, that you could...Well, what I'm trying to say is..." He took another deep breath. He'd done that a lot today. "What I'm trying to say it that I hoped you could be my mom from now on. So I chose Fairchild, hoping that you would take me in, and I could carry on your name, now that you're a Garroway."

Jocelyn stood still, looking in to Simon's eyes as if she was trying to read them, to see whether he was telling the truth or just joking. He had always been a bit of a joker, with a wonderful sense of humour, but there was no humour in his eyes. He was deadly serious. She felt as though her heart had just swollen, and her throat was being constricted. She felt the longing - that horrible, painful, excrutiating longing - of always wanting a son, and then she felt the pain of losing her son, again,  as soon as she had gotten him back. But now, now she was gaining a new son, one she  _had_  got to see grow up. One that she already loved unconditionally, It suddenly all became too much and she fell to the floor, crying her eyes and heart out. 

Simon was mortified, but he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried, and cried, and cried. It was a weird cry, Simon thought, like a mixture of grief and happiness. He cradled her and let her cry until she finally stopped. She looked up at him, and he wiped away the tears from under her eyes and all down her cheeks. "Yes, Simon. Yes. I will be your mother. I will be your mother. I will be your mother..." She repeated it softly and quietly, her head rested against his chest. His chest, with the beating heart. 

"Thank you," he managed to whisper. Tears filled his eyes, and when he blinked, one slid down his face, "Thank you, mom."


	4. Shadowhunters are nosy too

"Move over, I can't hear anything!" Isabelle said, nudging Alec out of the way so that she could get closer to the door. "Why aren't the runes working? Why can't we hear anything?" 

"These doors have protections against certain runes and most magic," Luke said. 

"Why? And why didn't you tell us this before now?"

"Incase anyone unwanted or uninvited decides to listen in. Like us. And I guess it just slipped my mind until now." 

"Hmmf. This sucks. Clary, could you not create a rune powerful enough to overcome the protections?" Isabelle said.

"I, uh, I could try," Clary replied. She took out her stele and walked closer to the door. Everyone got out of the way. She held the stele out, close to the door, and closed her eyes. She could feel something channeling through her body, and when she opened her eyes, a brand new rune had been burnt in the door. As it started to fade, they all scrambled to get closer as they heard the sounds of the voices from inside the Hall. 

They all pressed against the door, including Magnus and Jace, to listen to what was being said. It wasn't fully clear, but they caught odds words and phrases like, "Clary is the sister Rebecca should have been." and "no longer have a mom, and Clary is already basically my sister" and "be my mom from now on." and "carry on your name".

Clary held her breath and put her hand to her mouth, without realising she'd done it. Everyone looked at her. She was smiling and trying her hardest not to allow the build up of tears flow down her face because everyone was still looking at her. She looked straight at Luke and he smiled at her, softly, fatherly. 

"Come on everyone, that's enough, I think the conversation is a little too private even for us. Let's leave them be and go and get ready," Luke said. They all grumbled and moaned but did as they were told. Izzy and Jace went back to the Lightwood's house, and Alec went with Magnus to the house built for Warlocks. Clary and Luke went back to his house. 

About 15 minutes later, Simon and Jocelyn walked in. Jocelyn had her arm around Simon's shoulder, and they were both laughing merrily. Clary and Luke tried keeping a straight face, but the second they smirked at each other, Jocelyn knew. She let go of Simon and stood with her arms folded and hip slightly slanted. 

"You were listening in, weren't you?" she said. 

Clary and Luke looked at each other. Both of them opened their mouths and tried to come up with something that wasn't a lie, but wasn't quite the truth either, in hopes of staying out of trouble with Jocelyn.  Unfortunately for both of them, nothing coherent came out and it gave them both away. 

"How did you do it? Those doors have powerful runes on them to stop people from listening in."

"Yes, that's true," said Luke, carefully choosing his next words, "but they're not as powerful as your daughter's runes-"

"Clary!" Jocelyn said, "it was supposed to be a private conversation."

"Yeah I know it was, mom, but Izzy-"

"Hey! Don't blame Izzy!" Simon butted in.

"She's right," Luke said, defending Clary. "Izzy kept moaning that she couldn't hear anything and pestered Clary to make a rune."

"Mhm. Yeah." Clary said, nodding her head. 

"Okay then," Jocelyn said, "so I might aswell tell you both now that we're going to be officially adopting Simon. We'll get the ball rolling tomorrow, or do you object, Luke?"

"Me? No way! Let's do this!" he said. 

"That means all 3 of my brothers have liked me at some point," Clary laughed, before realising what she'd said and put her head down. 

There was a brief moment of silence before Simon broke it.  "Well, technically Jace was never your brother and neither am I, biologically speaking."

Clary smiled at him, silently thanking him for not mentioning Sebastian's name infront of Jocelyn. 

"Well then! Should we all go and get ready for the party now?" Luke said. 

"Yeah, come on. I bet Izzy's been ready for ages and we're all just stood here talking!" Jocelyn laughed. 

Simon and Clary went upstairs to Clary's room. Clary sat on the bed and Simon sat on the chair facing it. "You know, you've technically got your own house now. The Fairchild house," she said.

"Yeah...I might take Izzy there after this party. From what Jace has told me, every time me and Izzy got some 'alone time', Alec ended up intruding and then shouting at us for it."

"Wait...Jace told you?" she said, genuinely curious. "When was this? He never told me he'd told you."

"Oh...well...aw man. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but we've been hanging out."

Clary laughed. "You and Jace 'hang out'?"

"Yeah," Simon said, scratching the back of his neck. "He told me that me and him weren't exactly best buddies before...y'know...but he's going to make an effort with me for your sake. But honestly, I think he's grown to like me. Especially now that I'm a Shadowhunter and not a Downworlder."

He looked at Clary, clearly expecting a sarcastic reply from her, but she just smiled at him again. That wonderful, soft, sisterly smile she'd given him so many times. "I can't believe we're adopting you."

"You mean, you can't believe your mom and  _Luke_  are adopting me. You're not," he laughed.

"That's what I meant, obviously," she winked at him. "Did you bring spare clothes?"

"Yeah, they're in my suitcase. I'll go in the bathroom and get changed. We'd better hurry otherwise we'll all be in trouble with Isabelle. Did you know she only dated me because I was a mundane? Do you think she'll lose interest in me now that I'm a Shadowhunter too and it's less rebellious?" 

"No. She won't. I can promise you that. You and her...it's real. If you'd have seen her when you lost your memories...you'd know it was real. Now go and get changed."

He picked his clothes out of his suitcase and went in to the bathroom to get changed. Clary grabbed a nice top and some jeans out of the wardrobe and shoved them on. She put a bit of make up on and brushed her hair. She put her stele in her pocket and went downstairs. A few minutes later Simon came down wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'I'm with the Muggle' which made Clary laugh. "You'll have to get Izzy to watch Harry Potter sometime," she said. 

"Ha. Like you got Jace to watch Twilight?"

"Hey! That was only so I could show him that character that looks like him! I don't  _actually_  like it. Besides, now I have something to wind him up with when he's being annoying," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Come on you two, let's get going," Jocelyn said. 


End file.
